


Radu's tale

by attonnan



Series: Radu's tale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Multi, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attonnan/pseuds/attonnan
Series: Radu's tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565599
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

Radu’s tale – prologue

Jacob walks down the streets of Sinjar smiling and greeting some of the people that he has grown to love. He had to admit that when he was sent here by the church he felt out of place and knew that his duty to bring Christianity to these people would be a failure. But soon he had learned a different way to bring god to them, to help them, teach them what they needed to know rather then what the church wanted them to know. Soon he is joined by his friend Amon, a large Iraqi who is for lack of better terms a officer of the law, although he really has no affiliation to the current government. He took the job only to see to the safety of his people.

“Asalaamu alaikum” Jacob says having learned the more common greeting of the people. And the idea of greeting someone by wishing peace upon them is something he has always enjoyed

“Wa alaikum salaam” Amon says and when the two are close enough Amon leans forward and kisses Jacob once on each cheek.

Jacob admits that this was an odd custom to get used to but has learned that it is a sign of affection and that they only do this to those that they would see as close friends, otherwise it is usually just a long and somewhat awkward handshake.

“I have spoken to the elders about your lost one. they cannot tell me why the village would have been ruined like that but they all agree that since the child is still so young and that you are sure that no one was left to care for it, then you should take it yourself. That and I have seen your wife with the young one, I do not think she is eager to give it up.” He  
says with a chuckle.

“she has gotten attached to him, one of your women here has taught her how to feed him, even my son has become attached, I may have a hard time explaining things to the church” he says wondering what kind of paperwork he will have to fill out to make all this legal.

“Has she given the boy a name” He asks pleased that one of their own has found a good home.

“Radu Bey, she loved to study history and thought that she should give him a name from this place rather then one of our own.” He says wondering if the man will know the name.

“it sounds familiar, but I do not think I know it.” HE says as the two begin to walk to Jacobs house.

“it doesn’t matter, how is the school coming along, and the well” he asks calmly

“the people are working hard and feel the school will be done soon. And the well is already dug, we shall have water for all soon. You know when you came here, I had my suspicions, we do not care for Christians, but you proved to be a good man, and not one of those that sees us as only uneducated apes.” He says with a chuckle.

“I’ll be the first to admit that it was intimidating being here, your country knows more about war that most, I was afraid, but your people welcomed me in. and I admit I would prefer you to take the word of god from us….i know better then to push it, I think that would only get my head put on a pike. Besides the good book teaches us that if we want to show his greatness, we must be willing to get our hands dirty, so I help with what I can and trust that god will show himself that way.” Jacob says smiling but soon the smile falls from his face as he approaches his house, the door is slightly open, and he can hear someone rummaging inside.

Before Jacob can scream and run into the house Aman grabs him and puts a hand over his mouth, then slings his rifle from his shoulder. Kicking in the door of the little hovel Jacob sees a sight that he was never going to be ready for. A man larger than most he has seen is in the center of the room, the furniture is torn apart and thrown everywhere. As soon as the door flies open the man turns and Jacob is paralyzed with fear, the man, he is large but that is not what frightens him. His face is now almost covered in hair, his fingertips are claws and his eyes…. his eyes are a glowing red. Amon wasting no time lets four rounds go right into the man’s chest, dropping him to the ground, but surprisingly not killing him. Amon then kneels next to the man and pulling a machete digs his finger into one of the bullet holes.

“why are you here, where is this man’s family” He shouts at the man digging his finger deeper into he wound.

“She would not give him up, I killed her, the boy as well, this is an ancient war you would not understand” he snarls and goes to slash at Amon,

Amon however is too fast and cuts the mans hand off at the wrist.

“What war, who are these Christians to you, they harm no one, only offer help, why bring harm to them.”

“I hunt the Levantine” The man says as his breathing becomes shallow.

“my god, my wife, my son” Jacob says dropping to his knees and begins to sob.

“what are you talking about, there is no such thing here, you killed an innocent family” He says and with that takes his machete and cleaves the mans head from his body.

Quickly look around Amon takes stock of what is around, then notices one thing, yes the wife and son are dead, a bloody mess, the wife looks like she tried to put up a fight and was gutted for it, the boy, his death looks as if it was at least quick, a snap of the neck. But the infant, Radu, moving through the single room home he shifts thought he wreckage then remembering his own home goes to a corner and taps on the floor, just as thought. Pulling up some loose boards he finds the infant asleep. Carefully he takes the child in his hands then walking to Jacob he lifts his friends head then carefully places the child in his arms

“not all of your family is gone.” He says and watches as Jacob stares down at the mocha colored infant.

“what was he…. those eyes, the claws,” he says not sure he wants to say what is on his mind

“A wolf, your kind calls them werewolves, they are lycanthropes but there are more then just wolves and none of this matter right now. What matters is that life you now have in your arms. You are his only parent, and he is now your son, I believe that you need him as much as he needs you.” Amon says helping his friend up

“I…. I can’t stay here, not after……….god Peter, Susan” he says and tears begin to roll down his cheeks again.

“ina le allah wa enna elihi rajeon” Amon says lowering his head and guiding Jacob out of the house

“What, I don’t” Jacob says knowing he should understand the words but cannot think

“we are for god and god who the one who made us, so we go back again to him. Or as you might say to god we belong and to him we return.” Amon says and with that takes his friend to the elders, they will care for him tell he is in a mind enough to arrange to go home, he is sure that Jacob is done here.


	2. chapter 1

Jacob looks up from his books seeing that it is still early afternoon, Radu will be home soon but more important Jessica and Tom will be coming. A lot is about to change today, but he can’t let that distract him, he has spent to much time working on these books and gathering the information he has. 

After his family died, he tried to figure out what he could about the one that attacked them. He talked to everyone he could about what Amon had called werewolves, no one talked. That is until he found a priest, a young kid that was still in training, he gave him a card and name to call. When he called them, he talked to a man called himself Holly, he said that he was a member of a group calling themselves the Hospitallers , they had been hunting the spawn of darkness for generations. The told him all he now knows about lycanthropes. Yes there are werewolves, but wolves aren’t the only creatures, most are large mammal predators, like wolves, jackals, tigers and so on, but they had rumors of reptiles, rodents and even birds as well, but since none of those were confirmed they did not swear to it. but there were also more, vampires, lesser demons, Dullahan, all kinds of dark creatures. Then he asked them about what the werewolf had mentioned, the Levantine. Holly told them all about them, they were like the Hospitallers, a group that hunted dark creatures, they had been formed around 1000 ad, but by 1200 ad they had become nothing better then hired assassin, even using some of the vary creatures they hunted some of their assassins. At least the story made him understand why the wolf would hunt them, but why Radu, he sent a blood sample to Holly, and found that Radu was a lycanthrope, but not a wolf, no he was a leopard once he knew that he knew just what to do with the child, so for the last thirteen years he has turned him into a killer, a highly trained assassin, and with the knowledge given to him by the Hospitallers, he hunts only lycanthropes. 

As the bell rings Radu looks at the clock and gathers up his things sitting next to his desk. He has been going to this school for a little over a year now. They came here looking for a pack of wolves that his father said was hiding here, they told him that the pack was a smaller one, probably only twenty or thirty, but the information said that most of there were about his age, maybe a little older. He’s not sure where his father gets the information, but it has never been wrong so far. So, he has been hunting them since, problem is that these wolves seem to be smarter than the others and he’s had no clue who or where they are. He has to find them however, they are Lycans, those touched by Satan, scent to sped the evil seed through simple unknowing Christians. Stepping out the door he loses himself thinking of where he can look for them, where he hasn’t tried already. 

“Hay you, you’re in a hurry” Sarah says coming up and has to hold in a laugh watching Radu snap out of his thoughts.

She loves breaking him out of his thoughts, he always has the most baffled look on his face each time, it’s like he’s so deep into his thoughts that when something interrupts, he has to hit reset on his brain.

“ya, dads’ girlfriend and her son move in today, dad wanted to talk to me before they get there.” Radu says and wonders what his father will have to say to him, but sure it won’t be all that enjoyable.

“Oh, what was her name and who is the son.” Sarah asks remembering she’s seen his father with a woman but for the life of her can’t remember who it was.

“Jessica, and her son is Tom, I think you met him last year, he took our wrestling team to state, he won his matches, but we still ended up losing.” He says remembering that it was the talk of the school for a good month. 

“Speaking of state, I don’t see you wearing your jacket anymore” She says looking him up and down.

She admitted he looked damned good in his lettermen jacket, he had taken the whole track team to state, competing in ten events himself. He had picked all the events of the Olympic Decathlon and won them; the team had walked away with the win.

“I donated it, took the stitching of my name out and put it in the jacket donations” He says smiling, but she can see that the smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“pity, I liked the way it looked on you” She says and gives him a lustful look.

“It’s just a jacket” he but waves at her as they reach the street corner

“before I lose you, I wanted to ask you something, this weekend there my friend is DJ at a rave, I thought you might want to go, you know kind of cut loose for once.” She says hoping that her act that this doesn’t mean anything is holding up.

Truth is she has liked him since she saw him, and after getting to know her she has always hoped that he would make a move, true he’s not the best looking kid in there class, and a lot of the girls were turned off at the fact that he is Iraqi, but she learned more, he’s sweet, shy, always thinking of others. He’s the kind of guy that would give you the shirt off his back whether he knew you or not. so of course, she flirted, and sometimes even shamelessly but the boy is either to shy or too dense. So, she knew she would have to make the first move. And the rave is perfect, a place they can be with people, but at the same time alone, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t have an ulterior motive.  
Radu thinks but only for a second, the rave will have a lot of kids and most likely both alcohol and drugs, if a wolf is there it might drop its guard and he can catch it’s scent. He will talk to his father and he is sure that he will let him go, they need a lead, and this might get them one.

“I’ll ask father today, give you the answer tomorrow” he says and with that waves her goodbye then turns and makes his way to his home.

Radu only watches his feet as he continues to walk home. The rave is a good idea but that is only work. Now he can’t help but think of the letterman jacket, His jacket, ye he loved that jacket and payed $110 for it, he splurged for the leather sleeves. And in his mind, he thought he had earned it. competed in ten events and won all of them. His father didn’t bother coming to the meets, he was away talking to someone, probably of the Hospitallers, he was allowed to keep it for almost a week, then he came home and found his father holding it. he gave a huge speech about pride and how it was a sin, then he made him burn it. toss it in the fireplace. He felt so horrible when he had to do it, watching his achievement burn, but his father was right he was showing far too much pride. After all he had no right to it, he is a Lycan and so competing with normal people isn’t fair. 

It takes Radu only a few minutes to get to his house, a simple three-bedroom farmhouse style with a large basement. Taking a deep breath, he taps on the door and waits. In almost no time to the door opens and his father stares at him. Then steps to the side and gestures for him to come in. Once in his father points to the couch and quickly Radu sits down. 

“I think it is time we talked about Jessica and Tom. I know you are aware that things between Jessica and I are quite serious. They both shall be moving in her and you know that as well. This means nothing to you; your rules do not change. You are not to enter this house unless I invite you, or when you are called for meals. Neither of them is to know what you are. It is bad enough that I must carry the burden of having an animal like yourself in my care, but I shall not have your filth burden them as well. Do you understand” Jacob says glaring at his son.

“Yes father” Radu says keeping his eyes on the floor.

“they are do here soon, but I have a question” Jacob asks and smiles to see Radu flinch.

“What is it father” Jacob asks already knowing what the question will be, and what will come of it.

“How long have we been here” He asks his voice cold like ice water.

“a year and three months” Radu says taking a deep breath.

“How many weeks is that” Jacob asks smiling

“64 weeks father.” He says knowing were this is going and hating that number.

“Yes 64 weeks, that is 64 failures, we came here to find a werewolf pack, and you have continued to fail me. I shall take care of your punishment tomorrow, now prepare yourself for our guests.” Jacob says and watches as Jacob only nods unable to speak now.

“father before they get here I was wondering, Sarah has asked me to a party, I would like to go.” He says but keeps his eyes on the ground

“We speak of failure and now you ask a favor, I knew you were slow but not this stupid” Jacob says a snarl in his voice now.

“It’s not like that father, the party is a rave. A lot of kids will be there, and as you have so often told me thing of that nature are a den of sin, alcohol and drugs. It is likely that one or more of the kids there will be wolves, if they drop their guard because of the intoxication then I can get their scent.” He says knowing that catching the wolves is the most important thing.

“you make a point, it seems you might actually be able to do something right, fine go to this rave and see what you can find, but you had better come back with a lead.” Jacob says and then a nice big and false smile falls over his face as the two of them hear a tap on the door.

Jacob quickly goes to the door and embraces the woman that stand there. She is just a few inches taller than him, slender but not skinny with long light brown hair pulled in a tail. She has on a simple shirt and pants; Jacob has been her boyfriend for several months, so she has no real need to dress up for him. They had met at a meeting for people who had lost loved ones, he was the one conducting the meeting telling the group that he had lost his wife in Iraq when on missionary work for the church. She had lost her husband in Afghanistan; he was a soldier and was killed in a mission. After the meeting they talked, her husband had been gone almost a year now and her and Jacob just hit it off.

“Jacob I would like to introduce you to Tomas my son, thank you for taking us in, I don’t know what we would have done.” She says meaning every word, bills have been piling up and they had no choice but to sell the house to break even. She is only moving in here hoping to get her feet back under her.

“It is good to finally meet you, this is my own son Radu Bay, he kept his family name you see, he was adopted” Jacob says smiling the perfect family man smile  
Radu smiles as well, tying to hide his real feelings the best he can. Then takes toms hand 

“ya I know you, we never met but I watched you at the state last year, you ran the decathlon” tom says and takes Radu’s hand, he had watched the track meet and saw that this kid was no push over, to do all ten events is a endurance trial.

“well there are two rooms upstairs, one of each of you, my own rom is downstairs and Radu prefers the basement.” Jacob says and with that lets them get on with looking over the house

Radu smiles to each of them but then leaves the house going to the side of the house when he opens the caller doors to the basement. There are two entrances to the basement, one outside one inside, he always uses the outside, unless he is being called for meals. Going down the small flight of steps he soon steps into what is his room, really it is more like a small apartment. The whole place is only ten feet by ten feet, there is a bed, a sink, a toilet and a shower, the shower is only two feet by two feet, just enough to stand and turn around, but at least it has both cold and hot water, and a small desk and chiar. On one of the walls he has an outline of a man, and on all the major points of impact he has x’s chalked, and on each of these x’s are stains that look like someone has spilled chocolate milk. Putting his bag on the desk Radu takes off his shirt showing his lean muscular figure then standing in front of the chalked outline begins to hit the wall as hard as he can right were the x’s are. At first, he is only punching but soon with the same force he is throwing in an elbow or knee. This lasts for almost two hours and when he is done his knuckles, knees and elbows are all scraped up and bleeding, the light brown stains on the wall now having a splash of red to them. He then walks over and takes a small rag out of his desk and soaks it in cold water from the sink, then carefully he washes his new scrapes and watches with a smile as they heal before his eyes. He then takes the small rag and tosses it over the side of the sink. He then sits at his desk and opens one of it’s two drawers, a small drawer on the right side, as he pulls it open there is a light rattle and he smiles seeing that in it are twelve teeth, all the upper right canine, all taken from werewolves, all killed by his own hand. He hated doing it, he hates taking life, but this is the duty given to him by god, he must cleans the earth of the hounds of Satan, he has always offered them a chance of redemption, to join him the cleansing of their own soul of the devils stain, just as he is cleansing his own, but all had turned him down and so sealed their fate. Shaking his head, he shuts the door and pulls a book from his bag, algebra, he has a good deal of homework and there is no time like the present to start.


	3. chapter 2

Radu wakes slowly rolling off his bed and quickly flinches as the muscles in his back send out a quick flash of pain. 64 lashes, one for each of the weeks that he has failed his father. When his father first started punishing him like this he thought that the pain wouldn’t last, that his healing would take care of it, but he soon learned that his father had soaked the whip in a tub of water and wolfsbane this made sure that the punishment stayed with him. Now the whip has been soaked so often that the mixture is a part of the leather. But even with the pain a smile comes over his face, today will be different, today he is going to the rave, he will finally get the lead that he needs. There is a soft buzzing sound and Radu looks up to see a red light go off, he is being called to breakfast. Gently putting on a shirt he takes a deep breath and goes upstairs where everyone is at the breakfast table. Tom is already digging into a large plate of eggs bacon and toast; his father has the paper in front of him and is sipping a cup of coffee while picking at some bread. Jessica smiles at Radu and sets his own plate in front of him.

“You know we never see you around except for meals, is something wrong.” Jessica asks as she pours Radu some coffee, black, no sugar or cream.

“I just prefer my privacy, it’s not personal and I have all I need down there.” He says and sips the coffee. 

His father was quite clear about all of this, he is never allowed in the house, after all he is a filthy Lycan and should not be allowed near normal people. But they can’t know that. So, keep the excuses simple. His father already told them that he had practically moved out of the house making his own small apartment in the basement, a kind of prelude to moving out. 

“he’s a fifteen-year-old boy, do either one of us want to know what he’s doing down there” Jacob says with a chuckle and watches as Jessica thinks for a second, then chuckles to herself. 

“I could take a guess” Tom says and shovels more food in his mouth.

“Not at the table” Jessica says giving her son a stern look.

“Radu, I’ll be out of town again, just for the next two days or so, I have a meeting with my old friend Holly. I know your going to a party tonight, I expect you to follow the rules I have always set for you, Jessica has a copy. I want all your homework done, your chores done, and I want you home at curfew” he says calmly and glances over the paper at Radu

Radu knows just what that glance means, all those rules apply, but there are some that were not told and not on that list, the first being that if he goes to the party he is actually working so he better be armed, second, get a trail, and last mark any wolf he meets, mark and remember them. Once that is done, he can start to watch and study them more carefully.

“I might go myself; I have nothing going on this weekend” Tom says finishing his breakfast and taking his plate to the sink.

“What kind of party is this” Jessica says calmly and rinses the plate, glaring at her son, he should be doing that himself by now but damned if he isn’t just like his father.

“A rave, and yes I know what your thinking, there will be drinking, and I wouldn’t be surprised if drugs started to circulate. But I trust my son well enough that he won’t do any of those things.” Jacob says smiling at Radu.

“I can keep an eye on him if Tom goes. I don’t think anything will get out of control.” He says wanting Tom to come with him, having Tom here the last few days has been like   
having an older brother, well what little time he sees him.

Radu finishing his breakfast rinses his own plate and goes to leave for school.

“I’ll let him go, if….and I mean this…. all your homework and chores are done, and only if Radu promises to watch you. i trust him, you not so much” Jessica says smiling at her son letting her know it is only a tease. He has been a good son and stays out of most trouble. But Radu seems to never get into trouble.

“We et going or we’ll be late.” Tom says grabbing his bag and dashes out of the door, 

“I should be going as well” Jacob says setting the paper back on the table then leans forward and kisses Jessica on the cheek.

In a few seconds the house is empty, and Jessica sits at the table thinking, she has the next two days off and planned on cleaning house. But she can’t help but wonder about the house she has gotten herself into. After moving in she took her son out to lunch and they had a long talk about Radu and Jacob. He told her a lot of things that she picked up on and a few that she didn’t. But she knew that he would have insights that she wouldn’t, when he was born a werewolf just like her, his father had to be turned, then he was killed in Afghanistan, beheaded. They didn’t know what he was, but he had been captured and she learned it was common for prisoners to be killed that way. During the lunch her son told her that he didn’t like Jacob, oh Jacob felt love for her, and her son was clear about that, but he was hiding something, and Tom couldn’t find out what. Also, there was the way he treated Radu. The two seem perfectly fine when ever someone is around, but there is a tenseness between them, and the boy so often smells of blood. Not to mention that both had picked up on the fact that Radu himself was a Lycan, not a wolf like them, but from the scent they would guess a cat of some kind. There was also the smell of wolfsbane in the house. Tom had also told her that a bitch had marked Radu. She slapped him for the remark but understood what he was saying, a female wolf, technically a bitch, had marked him as hers. Still she didn’t like that word. Neither of them had pieced much together only that this house isn’t what it seems and that if she was going to stay with Jacob, she would have to get him to open up. She did like him and knew him to be a good man, caring and kind, but what did those secrets hide.

It is almost noon as Jacob reaches his destination, a small dinner at the side of the road, the kind of place that you wouldn’t give a second glance too. Walking in he sees why; the place looks like it would fail any kind of health code exam. But the man he is looking for is sitting at a booth near the back. Jacob sits across and soon a waitress, a woman looking to be in her fifties with a bad bottle blond dye job and chewing gum, walks up and hands them a menu. Jacob opens the menu and sees only three things listed, breakfast, lunch and dinner. He only shakes his head and sets the menu down.

“Two lunches” Holly says his voice soft but with hidden steel in it.

The waitress walks away, and Jacob looks holly over, something has changed in him. The last time they had met he was a man of confidence and power, he still looks the same, the   
kind of aged Englishmen you always think of, like Patrick Stewart or Michael Caine, but now there is a kind of weariness in his eyes.

“How is your task coming in Ashford” Holly asks folding his hands in front of himself

“A failure so far, but I hope for results by the time I get back. It is not like the Hospitallers to take interest in my own hunts, is there something I should know” Jacob says wondering if he should be nervous

Many times, he has gone to them for information, but they have never offered to join him in the hunt, nor have they ever offered to bring him into the ranks of the Hospitallers. So, for them to even ask about the hunt means that either they might be looking at him as a possible recruit or he might be poaching on their hunt.

“things have not gone well with our ranks lately, there was an incident in California, we lost some of our ranks and some of our more precious artifacts, luckily the most valuable one was recovered. I only asks because it seems that the wolves are becoming exceedingly clever, and more dangerous.” He says but leans back as the waitress brings them their order

The plate is a simple Ruben sandwich with stake fries on the side. Both smile and nod at the waitress waiting for her to leave before they continue

“how bad is it getting” Jacob says now worried, for something to befall these hunters, it had to be serious.

“there are rumors of ancients coming back. Wolves we thought long gone, and some we thought were only myth.” He says string the cup of coffee and taking a drink.

“I have read all the files, which wolves do you think have returned.” Jacob asks remembering some of the older names.

“you have been allowed to read some of our files, but not the more detailed ones. I shall tell you what I can and perhaps more then I should, but you are a fellow hunter and you should be warned. There was a meeting held in Rome, all the alphas were what we were told but we couldn’t get near or we could have wiped the damned race out. However, rumors started circulating that a war is coming, and their commander is a wolf by the name of Crixus.” He says waiting for Jacob’s reaction, but then remembers that he has never read that file.

“And who is he” Jacob asks curious.

“wolf that has been around since 71 BC. He vanishes from our records but still manages to pop up now and then, nothing major, just possible sightings. If it is true and this is the actual Crixus there could be trouble” Holly says and smiles when he sees the look of shock on Jacobs face.

“wait, that would make him…” but Jacob stops staggered by the actual number

“just under 2100 years old, and more powerful then you or I can even fathom. I bring this up cause if there is a war coming you need to be ready, you and your pet” Holly says then takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Do not worry Radu is fully under my control” Jacob says with a smile, the boy would never think of betraying him.

“Are you sure, what if he were approached by a wolf.” Holly asks having seen trained Lycans turn more than once

“He has been taught that Lycanthropy is a sickness of the soul as we both know it is. He will kill that wolf on sight, oh he might offer amnesty if the wolf joins him in the hunt for others, but if he says know Radu will kill him.” Jacob says and takes a sip of a coke.

“If you are certain but be careful even a trained Lycan cannot be trusted” Holly says and the two then sit and begin their lunch.

As evening approaches Radu begins to lay out what he will need for the rave. Sarah asked him to dress in dark colors, but that is the easy part. Looking at himself he sees that the t-shirt fits fine, and the jeans aren’t bad, both black of course, then a simple long coat that he managed to get at a secondhand store. In the front pocket he slips in his garrote wire, a length of piano wire attached to simple wooden handles. With enough force he can take a head clean off. After that he slips a hunting knife in his belt near the back, the knife is nothing special but he has soaked the sheath in wolfsbane and so the knife now has thin coating of it all the time. Finished he goes up though the basement and soon finds Tom waiting for him. 

“are you going to a rave or a school shooting” Tom says teasing Radu about his cloths.

“Sarah said dark clothing so,” Radu says and smiles a bit embarrassed.

“Are we meeting her, or going right to the rave” Tom asks eager to get started and enjoy his night

“We’re meeting her at the school, then we’ll all go to the rave” he says and smiles at Tom as the two begin to walk. 

The two of them make some good time as the sun begins to set. At the corner where Radu and Sarah normally part Sarah waits for them. She like Tom is dressed in dark clothing but also has a great deal of neon sticks and necklaces, the kind that glow in the dark. Smiling she looks over Tom, dark cloths but nothing special, same with Radu, neither of them have any glow sticks but she is almost sure that will change when they get there. The three of them then make their way to the rave, Sarah now in the lead takes them to what looks like an abandoned warehouse. Opening the main door that used to be used for deliveries the three of them are thrown into a completely different world. The room is dark but not completely black, everywhere there are kids about their own age and some a few years older dancing to the fast beat of the music. Along the edge of the room are tables and across the room there seems to be a bar with three people working behind it. Everyone seems to be dressed much the same as them, dark clothing with some that lights up with patterns black lights that are tucked in various areas, glow lights can be seen everywhere, and this is a party atmosphere. Looking around sees that everyone is happy, and many have drinks in their hands, he is sure that they can’t be alcohol since it looks like almost everyone is underage. 

“Go get us some drinks, I’m going to say hi to my friend and I’ll meet you at the bar” Sarah says and walks off into the crowd.

Tom smiles as he shoves Radu further into the room and together the two of them begin to make their way across the floor to the bar. Radu watches as Tom seems to fall into a perfect pattern of talking to people, he sees and occasionally dancing a few moves with someone. Just like Sarah predicted Tom manages to get his hand on a few glow stick necklaces putting a green and pink one over himself then forcing a pink ang blue one over Radu’s neck. 

“Oh, come on, loosen up, this is fun” He says and puts a hand on Radu’s shoulder guiding him to the bar

Tom cannot believe how stiff Radu is, it is like the kid has never cut loose and enjoyed a simple party before. He watches as well as Sarah crosses the floor and makes her way to the DJ booth. Her friend and her talk and say hi, Sarah then walks the floor a bit longer and Tom watches with suspicion as she stops over to a man near the booth, the kid is dressed in a long coat much like Radu’s and like Radu he looks out of place. Tom watches as she begins to talk to this kid, then for a second she flashes her yellow eyes and the kid nods at her, then reaches into his coat and hands her something. 

“I’ll have three drinks” Radu says his voice betraying his nerves.

“What” The man behind the bar says, he is a taller man probably six foot and looks like he is probably either mid-twenties or early thirties.

“Rum and coke” Tom says taking a stab at the order. Clearly this is a party scene so he’s guessing no one knows about the warehouse, and if that is true, no one cares about IDs

The man nods then pour the drinks but seeing the age of the cusTomers he goes easy on the rum. Last thing this place needs is to have two of the kids end up in the hospital from alcohol poisoning.

Radu takes his drink and takes a sip, the rum is strong enough that he can taste it, but not overpowering. 

“So, what did I miss” Sarah asks smiling at Radu and Tom

“I think I see a friend, why don’t you keep an eye on Radu, the poor kid is clearly not ready for this” Tom says and with that makes his way across the floor.

Radu closes his eyes, the music the lights, its all too much, he must clear his head and focus. Taking a deep breath he lets his senses open up and soon he catches the scent off all of these kids, each has their own personal scent but bunched up like this and as active as they are it is almost overwhelming and he is almost knocked off his feet, instead he quickly sit at the bar.

Tom walks across the floor soon finding the same kid in the long coat that Sarah had talked to. 

“Hay, my friend was just here, what did you give her” Tom asks keeping his voice low and making sure that it’s friendly, 

“Don’t worry, it’s high quality, won’t hurt her at all, I use it myself” The kid says smiling, Tom can tell that the kid might be a user, but he is clean tonight.

“That didn’t answer my question” Tom says with a growl 

The kid only shakes his head and snaps his fingers, soon Tom is flanked by two very large men, both he knows from school and both are linemen from the football team.  
Sarah watches as Tom begin to get himself into trouble and mumble a quick curse under her breath. Seeing that Radu is off in his own world and not paying any attention she quickly drops a small tablet into his drink then taking one of her own walks to where Tom is about to get into a fight.

“Easy he’s with me” Sarah says looking at the kid with the long coat.

“What did you buy” Tom says glaring at her.

“Two hits of Ex, laced with wolfsbane, it’s not the first time I’ve taken it, and I thought it would help loosen Radu up.” She says and shyly looks away.

“He took ex” Tom says shocked

“Well he did now” Sarah says and looks over to see Radu finish his drink.

“You drugged him” Tom says and begins to laugh.

“he’ll be fine, I’ll watch him.” She says and goes to walk back to Radu

Tom now in on the plan lets go of his anger and buys his own tablet, once it’s in his hand he doesn’t bother to wait but takes it right away.   
By the time the two of them get back to the bar they can see that the drug is already influencing him. He is sitting perfectly still with his eyes shut tight and a look of fierce concentration on his face. Right away she can tell that he is having a bad trip and she must fix it. 

“Hay Radu, what’s wrong” She says not wanting to admit that she drugged him but worried that perhaps she should have thought this through more clearly.   
From behind she feels Tom begin to rub against her, a low growl coming from his chest.

“it’s too much, the sights the sounds, that stink, I can’t do this” Radu says and slowly opens his eyes but then closes them almost as soon as they are open.

“Come on, Sarah says not sure if the plan is working or not, ultimately she was trying to get him alone, and had set up a small room in this place ahead of time. She just didn’t think she would be luring him in with the idea of bringing him down. As she helps him off the seat, she feels Tom lean in and graze his teeth against the side of her neck. 

“Tom, not now” She says and shoves him away, great now Tom is the one with his hormones in overdrive and the one she wanted worked up is freaking out.

“Sorry, I always get like this, well at least with weed, this is my first time with ex” he says and follows the two of them.

Soon she leads them through a door into a hall where there is another kid, seeing the state of Radu the kid smiles and nods to a door at the end of the hall. As soon as she opens the door the ex begins to hit her as well. For her it has always relaxed her, let her mind let go of all the stress and the what ifs, but keep a simple and focused train of thought.   
Tom looks around and laughs out loud, the room isn’t large but still good size, in the corner is a bed with soft cushions on it, the room is lit in soft light, nothing to harsh and walls are padded in such a way that the noise of the party just a few feet away is only a dull thump. It is clear what she was setting up with this room. OH, he knows he wasn’t really invited, he just kind of tagged along, but since he’s here, he might as well become a player.

“Better” Sarah says sitting him on the bed and taking a seat next to him, then lets her hands drift over Radu’s face then smiles to see him lean into the touch.

“Much, thank you, I think it was the drink, I’ve never had alcohol and didn’t think it would hit me so hard” He says trying to keep his mind focused, he has to hunt, but god her touch is so amazing. 

Both watch as Radu opens his eyes and see that they are no longer the soft brown that they normally are but rather a bright and glowing blue.

Tom watches as Sarah begins to let her hands drift over Radu, moving under his shirt and over his chest Yep, the ex is doing it’s job and the two have forgotten about him, they are lost in the sensations they are creating, well he can’t have that. Smiling he takes off his shirt then stepping behind her he lets his hands drift under her shirt. He doesn’t go past the sTomach, he is all kinds of worked up that is true, but still he won’t force anything, but he has a suspicion he won’t have to. 

Radu watches as Tom wraps his arms around Sarah and begins to stroke her sTomach, then slowly Toms hands move up to her breasts, he can see Toms hands moving under the bra as he begins to play with her nipples. Sarah leans her head back feeling him move his hands over her, she had no intention of Tom joining but god does his touch feel amazing, as his fingers gently move over her nipples she lets out a soft low moan, then with a smile she catches the scent of arousal, not just from herself, or Tom, but she can smell it coming from Radu now.

“You want to play” She says smiling as she watches Radu take off his long coat, then something behind him, wrapping it in the coat and tosses it to the floor.

“I….., no, I mean” But he can’t form the right words, of course he wants to play, the only thing running through his head right now is to grab her, throw her on her belly and do what comes naturally, but they are not those kinds of friends. 

Sarah only chuckles and leaning forward gently places a kiss on his lips. As she locks in the sweet kiss, she can hear Tom undoing his pants behind her. Well at least she knows that one is more than impatient. She however is going to make him wait, Radu is the one she really wanted. Gently the lets her hand roam over his chest making a low growl come from between their lips.

“You like that, but I’m guessing that’s not what you want me to touch.” She says and with that lets her hand moves slowly down the front of him

Tom watches eager as he sees her begin to undo Radu’s pants. He himself now standing in front of them naked with the hardest erection he has ever had, it is almost painful.  
Soon Sarah has Radu flat on the bed, his shoes on the floor and his pants quickly undone and flung to the floor. Smiling she climbs onto the bed straddling him, her own pants forgotten. She gently kisses his cheek as slowly swaying like a serpent she reaches behind her and undoes her bra letting her breasts fall free, not that she has much right now.   
Radu with a low growl reaches up to her hips and lets his hands move slowly up her sides until soon both his hands are moving gently across her breasts, his thumbs gliding over her nipples making her moan. Smiling knowing that none of them could last much longer she steps taking Radu’s underwear as she does letting his erection spring out. Smiling she slides her own panties off but is soon grabbed at the hips and before she can do much more then gasp feels Tom slide a finger into her cervix. Sarah lets out a low guttural moan as she reaches out and gently begins to stroke Radu. in only a few strokes she sees the first few drops of precum leak out. Without hesitation she leans forward and flicks her tongue over the head of his dick making Radu both jolt and gasp at the same time. 

Knowing that foreplay is over, the room now reeking of lust and sexual heat she steps away from the bed she reaches to a small side table near the bed and opening a drawer pulls out a pack of condoms, she has every intention on letting loose and allowing her animal nature to take over, but she is not stupid enough the let one night pleasure get her set with a child. Pulling the first condom from the pack she turns and with a sly smile begins to unroll it over Tom. She smiles watching him tilt his head back and moan softly as her fingers gently roll over his length. Finished securing the condom on him she traces her finger along his shaft then turns her attention back to Radu. Radu only lays on the bed his top half propped up on his elbows growling hungry as his eyes glow a bright blue.

Gently Sarah pushes Radu further back on the bed allowing her to bed forward but rest her elbows on the bed itself. Slowly she traces a finger along Radu’s length but gasps as she feels Tom grab her by the hips and with the savagery of his wolf nature thrusts deep into her claiming her as his bitch. Sarah hisses in pain as there is a quick stab of pain, a flash of fire then slowly Tom begins to slide in and out of her. The pain slowly fades and is quickly replaced with pleasure. She knew that there would be pain, this is her first time, but she didn’t realize that Tom was so large 

“Did I hurt you” Tom says pausing in his thrusts his body trembling 

“it’s fine, please god, don’t stop” Sarah says then leaning forward takes Radu into her mouth.

Radu moans as he feels her hot, moist, slick mouth engulf his length. All of him wants to thrust into her, but he feels her place one of her hands on his hips keeping him from thrusting as the other hand begins to work him along with her mouth. As she takes her time working Radu she feels his tip expand just a bit, and soon her touch gently rasps over dozens of soft fleshy barbs. Softly she moans and growls as Tom loses himself and begins to trust with animal passion. Smiling the takes Radu from her mouth and gently let the very tip of her touch run along the barbs on the head of Radu’s penis, first with the grain, this rewards her with a low growl and a groan, then against the grain, she watches with surprise as his back arches and he can only gasp. She soon feels a large ball beginning to press against her and quickly she reaches back gripping Tom by his cock. Carefully she takes the edge of the condom and pulls it carefully over his knot, her mother told her that some werewolves have the canine knot, but some do not. apparently, Tom does. Once she is sure that the condom is over the knot, she grips him making sure that the knot cannot enter her. She wants to try tying with a mate, but she isn’t sure she can handle it right now, not to mention if he ties then they would be locked together for a good fifteen minutes to half an hour, and she has no intention of just having him tonight. Sure, that he cannot tie with her Sarah goes back to teasing and satisfying Radu. once again, the lick the barbs against the grain and again he arches his back and hisses in pleasure. Taking him back into her mouth it does not take long to bring him to completion. Drinking his essence Sarah soon feels Tom shove himself as deep inside her as he can, and growls in ecstasy as he explodes in her, causing her to rush over the edge into her own completion.

“that was amazing” Tom says and panting. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m far from finished” Radu says letting his primal nature take over. 

“Well that is why we are here, to play” Sarah says and smiles at her two men.

Gently Radu pulls Tom and Sarah on the bed and quickly begins to let his mind drift to idea of how to play, soon the three of them are moving and twisting in ways they didn’t think they would, Once the three lock in a kind of triangle of oral pleasure, Radu licking Sarah, Sarah suckling Tom and Tom pleasuring Radu. later there is a time whereas Tom rolls his tongue deep into Sarah, Radu still lost in his lust takes Tom with animal passion from behind. Another time the three lay on the bed, Radu laying on the bottom, Sarah using him to fill her, but Tom kneeling behind her, taking her anally. The last act of lust is simple one, Sarah laying down as Radu takes her with wild abandon, his barbs scraping all along her vaginal walls as Tom takes Radu from behind. At first tears fill Radu’s eyes, this was his first time with anyone, let alone being taken by another man, and Tom is not exactly being gentle, all of them too lost in the moment. But soon just like with Sarah the pain is replaced with pleasure and he is moaning almost as loudly as Sarah, but unlike Sarah he was never told about the canine knot and before he knows it Tom thrusts as hard as he can burying himself deep into Radu and as the knot swells the two soon become locked together, the pain is almost more then he can bare but soon Tom is hitting all the right spots and Radu with a roar of pure pleasure thrust as hard as he can into Sarah exploding deep into her, or in this case into the condom. Every time one of them has entered her she has always made sure that they are protected. Tom’s eyes flash a brilliant Yellow as he looses control and as he explodes deep inside Radu he cannot help himself but leans forward and bites down hard on Radu’s shoulder, drawing blood. 

All of them now expended slowly lay on the bed Tom gently rolling to his side so that is weight is not on Radu, Sarah laying in front of both of them. As sleep begins to claim each of them, all have their final thoughts before they fall deep into sleep. Tom’s last thought is simple, a deep affection, if not love for each of them, and a hope that he can find a way to keep them both. Sarah’s last thought is that she is deeply in love with Radu, and that a barbed penis is far more enjoyable then she thought it would be, and a wondering if she might have some competition with Tom for Radu. Radu’s last thoughts is like lightening flashing into his mind…. he is tied to Tom, Tom’s penis had a knot…..Tom is a werewolf.


	4. final chapter

As lunch starts Tom looks around the cafeteria and finding Sarah walks over and sits across from her at the table. The two looks at each other, both know what is on each other’s minds but it is Tom that breaks the tension.

“I’m guessing Radu hasn’t spoken to you either” Tom says picking at the food on his tray.

“No, just passes me in the hall. You live with him, has he talked to you at all” She asks hoping that he has gotten something out of him.

“No, not since the rave last week. But can you blame him, we drugged and raped him.” He says doping his fork on the tray not sure he has any kind of appetite.

“We didn’t rape him.” She says not sure if she is trying to convince him, or herself.

“Please, you and I knew what was going on, we took Ecstasy and you may not have known the exact effect it would have; we were at least aware of it. we drugged him, he had no idea he was taking it, oh he was more then willing to join in the sex, but he was drugged unknowingly, by any standards that is rape. I’m not proud of it, I’ve been hating myself all week, but that’s what we did” He says and watches her put down her own fork.

“I didn’t plan it, I just wanted him to let down his guard, loosen up a bit. Things just went a little far. If I could just talk to him, explain it all” She says closing her eyes wishing she could go back and slap that stupid girl at the rave.

“He called in sick today, I’m going to cut last period and go home, he stays in his basement, I’ll go down and make him talk about this, try to set some things strait, let him know,   
well, I guess that we didn’t’ want things to get out of control. Let him vent and tell us just were things sit. I don’t thing the worst will happen, if he was going to call the cops he   
would have, but he will probably cut us loose and we deserve it” Tom says now shoving his food away.

“Just, tell him I’m sorry” She says and looks up. If she could only tell him herself what she really feels. 

As Tom and Sarah talk over at lunch Radu stands in his shower, his eyes closed tight as he tries not to scream out in pain, instead only letting out a small whimper as the hot soapy water pours over his back, now a crisscross of fresh cuts. 65, 65 lashes, one for each week that he failed to tell his father about the wolves. Before now the number never mattered, it was just a reminder of his failure, this this time, this time its different. Tom, Tom was a wolf and he knew it. He should have turned him, told his father so that he could either turn him to their side, or kill him. But he said nothing, it is the first time he has ever withheld information, betrayed his father’s teachings. Everything in him tells him that he should have told his father everything, but instead he added another lashing. Turning off the water he dries himself off and gently pads his back dry being as gentle as he can over the new cuts. Exhausted still from his punishment he looks over at his desk, he should train some more, but he just doesn’t have it in him, instead he lays back down in his bed and falls into a deep sleep. The last thought in his mind as sleep overtakes him is the one that has haunted him the whole week, why.

Just as he said he would Tom skips out on the last class of the day and goes right home, his mother will still be at work, and Jacob is out again talking to someone, he seems to be out more and more these days and perhaps in this case that is a good thing. Before even going into the house Tom tries the doors to the cellar on the side of the house, but they are shut tight and locked from the inside. He then goes into the house and moves to the stairway leading down. He has tried the door before and this one is always open, it locks but this one only lock from this side, not the basement side. Opening the door, he steps down and listens, but there is no sound coming from downstairs. Walking down he flips the switch and for the first-time steps into the basement. Walking through he can see that it is just a normal basement, tools on the shelves, a bench to work at, but a few things catch his sight, the room is only half as large as it should be, half way across is another wall built out of concrete with a door right in the center. This must be where Radu lives, the second is hanging next to the tools is a whip, an old fashion leather whip. And on the floor under one of the beams is a stain on the floor, dark brown and reeking of the smell of blood. He wondered about this, he didn’t think much of it at the time, but as he was enjoying Radu, well from behind anyway, he saw a bunch of marks, they looked like cuts, he didn’t say anything then but was going to ask about it, but Radu hasn’t talked to him about anything at all for a week now so he was never able to bring it up. Now he sees the whip and wonders just what is going on. Walking to the door he taps on it making sure to make it loud enough to be heard, but there is no answer. He wonders if he should just walk away, either Radu isn’t here or doesn’t want to talk, but he must set things straight. Slowly he reaches down and tests the knob, it gives without problem, clearly not locked. Stepping through the door he sees the simple 10 by 10 living space that Radu calls his home. All of it concrete and steel, the look of it makes him think of prison cells, a bit bigger perhaps but not by much. Laying on the bed still asleep is Radu, laying on his stomach, the sheet over him now tinged pink. Slowly top walks over and as carefully as he can lifts the sheet from his back. what he sees almost makes him sick, Radu’s back looks like something closer to hamburger, the skin ripped off of it, blood has stopped pouring but it will be a long time before it has healed, he then thinks of the whip that was hanging on the wall, how many times does someone have to be wiped to have their back look like that. Fearing the worst, he reaches out and gently places his two fingers on Radu’s pulse, as soon as his fingers touch Radu’s neck he snaps away and spins into a sitting position. Tom quickly jumps back in shock.

“Jesus, Tom you shouldn’t be down here” Radu says, no one is allowed down here, and Tom of all people, no this can’t happen.

“I came to talk, what happened, your back, why didn’t you say something.” Tom says and goes to take a step forward.

“that, that doesn’t matter. You have to leave” Radu says trying to get his thoughts in order after wakening so suddenly.

“That doesn’t matter, you back look like raw meat, did Jacob do this…. he did do he” Tom says a snarl coming over him, his eye starting to glow bright yellow.

“Why are you down here” Radu says trying to get off the subject of his punishment.

“I wanted to talk to you, about….about last week” He says now looking down guilty.

“oh, that, there is nothing to talk about. It was the alcohol, I lost control, it won’t happen again, it can’t……it’s not right” Radu says trailing off letting his own partial thoughts slip out.

“it’ wasn’t the alcohol, Sarah and I drugged you” Tom says knowing that it was really only Sarah that drugged him, but he will take some of the blame, after all it’s not like he warned him.

“Like I said it doesn’t matter, it won’t happen again, it can’t” He says now standing and turning he stares at the chalk outline on his wall.

“Why, I admit that we rushed things, and what happened, well that was wrong, we didn’t mean for it to happen that way, we just wanted to break you out of your shell. But….I like you, and last time was nice, and Sarah, she loves you, at least I think she does, and I know she had every intention of getting you in her bed. If it’s the whole gay thing…. I’m willing to take it slow, you did enjoy yourself” Tom says with a bit of a cocky smile. 

“There is the gay thing, the bible says a man shall not lay with another man…. but that’s not really the real reason, you’re a wolf” Radu says turning his back on him.

“A werewolf, I won’t hurt you. i have control.” Tom says and takes another step forward. 

Radu not sure what to say knows that words will no longer due, instead he steps past Tom and pulls a drawer open on his desk, the drawer with all the teeth. Seeing the teeth in the drawer Tom’s eyes grow huge with shock, then quickly they flash yellow with hate. 

“How many” Tom says, his voice low and deep now.

“twelve at last count, all the upper right tooth, twelves wolves. I killed them” Radu says figuring that it is best to get it all out in the open.   
Before he can think Tom spins and with all his strength hits Radu knocking him to the ground, but in a flash Radu is up a knife that came from nowhere now in his hand and right at Toms throat.

“Do it, go ahead and do it. you’re the fucking killer” Tom says snarling furious now.

Radu holds the knife there for only a second more, his hand trembling, then tosses it to the floor. And turns away Tom still furious growls and snatches a few of the teeth from the drawer.

“I’m getting my mother out of this house, then I’m going to the pack and show them this, if I were you, I would get the fuck out of town, if not, I hope they fucking kill you.” Tom says and with that walks out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Radu only lowers his head and stares at the knife on the floor as tears slowly roll down his face, a single thought running through his head, 65, 65 lashes not 64.

As the afternoon begins to drift by Deucalion walks through the park enjoying the smells and sounds of everything around him. So many thoughts that he had died in that little battle on beacon hill, true he was wounded and near death, but he managed to pull through. Then he wants on his little trip, going around the world, then he was approached by a wolf, a wolf of such power he never in his wildest dreams thought he could find one like him. He called himself Crixus. They sat and talked, talked of the war that was coming between hunters and the wolves. He told Deucalion that he was going to take the wolves on the offensive, he had heard of Deucalion’s pack, the experience he had, and asked for his help. Of course, he told this wolf that he had sworn off violence, but the wolf only laughed at him, told him he had plenty of warriors. What he wanted was a scout, someone to go to places and talk to packs, find out who would be joining, and who would stay out of the war. HE asked if he had talked to Scott, Crixus told him that Scott and his pack were staying out of the war, but he was planning on planting one of his own pack in Beacon Hill to watch them. they may stay out of the war, but the war would find them. Listening Deucalion got the feeling that Crixus saw all wolves as his, and wanted to protect all of them, warriors or not. So, he signed up for the scout job and now he is here. He had found the pack easy enough, talked to their alpha and found that they were a peaceful pack, had no interest in war. They had lived in this town for a few generations and lived well. They would take no part in this war. He wanted to tell them what both he and Crixus knew, once the war started the hunters wouldn’t see packs, only wolves, and they would kill every wolf they saw. 

“You are the wolf Deucalion; may I speak to you” A soft middle eastern voice says making Deucalion flinch but almost imperceptibly. 

How long has it been since anyone has got the drop on him? And by the sound of the voice this woman is young, her scent is that of the east, desert, sage, jasmine and something else…. blood.

“You will have to forgive me; I was unaware that I was with company. My sight is not what it once was” Deucalion says chuckling at the joke.

“please, answer the question and we can continue from there” the woman says her voice playful, but stern at the same time.  
The woman standing just out of reach of Deucalion can’t be any older than 16, her skin the coffee color of many of the people from the middle east, her eyes a deep chocolate brown. Her hair as black as raven wings. She is dressed in the simple teenage cloths of the city she is in, jeans, shirt and simple shoes, but he can hear the rasp of leather, somewhere on her is a knife or other kind of blade.

“And what is your name” Deucalion asks this woman putting him on high alert, though he doesn’t know why

“Adele, and you are Deucalion. Is there a place we can talk uninterrupted” She asks looking around, instantly finding the sight of a church.

“I believe there is a church near, it should be empty” He says having already been in it.

The woman says nothing, but instead he listens as she moves to the church this time allowing him to listen to her move. She had moved up on him without being heard, she must have some amazing training to pull that off. The two walks into the church and just as he though the place is empty. Once inside she sits at one of the pews and looks up at the stained-glass image of Christ shaking her head. 

“You wished to speak, so please, begin” Deucalion asks losing his patients. 

“I am part of an order, we are searching for my brother, we lost him many years ago. We have been chasing him all over this country, and now have finally caught up with him here. I was wondering if you have caught wind of him. He is a Lycan, but not a canine as yourself, a feline, like myself” She says not sure how much she should tell him. But she is sure that this one is safe. 

A month ago the wolf Crixus had come to their order wondering if any of the Lycans would join the war, they were honest and told him that they were uncertain, but if the Hospitallers joined, they would do everything in their power to destroy that order. An old rivalry, he told them that he did not know the movements of them but was sure that they would join sooner or later. The master of the order gave him access to some of their files and asked about their lost child. It was Crixus that found wind of the priest and the Lycan hunter, tracked the origin to Iraq and gave them their lead to the child. When she came here, they gave her Deucalion’s name for help. The two of them move so quick and so often she went right to him before she lost the trail like so many others. They have been trying to find their lost brother for 14 years. She only hopes that what ever damage has been done to him she can help undo.

“I have smelled no cat. How old is the boy” He asks calmly?

“14” She replies calmly

“Then I would check the high school. There is a pack and you might check with them, but if they have gotten wind of a feline, I have heard nothing of it. now I have questions of my own, who is this order and who gave you my name” He says wondering if he has a leak.

“The order is called The Leventine, I do not think you will have heard of us and that is just as we prefer it. as for your name, your alpha had spoken to me of you. We do not wish to lose this trail again; he offered your name for help. But I think I will take your suggestion and try the high school.” She says and begins to stand.

Deucalion only sits waiting for her to leave, he has heard nothing of these Leventine, but will talk to Crixus and find out what the Greek may know of them. if he has tried recruiting them then they must be Lycans of some substance.

Jacob walks through the door of his house and instantly knows that something is different. At first, he can’t quite put his finger on it, but then it comes to him, the house is too quiet. There should be chatter. Taking his time, he walks through the house and finds instantly what is wrong. Jessica and Tom are gone, and not just out for the day from the look of things. They packed up everything, they left. He’s not sure why but instantly he knows somehow Radu is responsible. Growling he moves to the basement stairs and flips a switch, in the basement a red light goes off along with that a small bell, Radu lowers his head, his father is home and wants to see him, this early in the day that does not bode well. Waiting will only make it worse so assigned to his fate he climbs the stairs and as soon as the door opens, he sees his father already in a rage. 

“Tom and Jessica are gone; you wouldn’t know anything about that would you.” Jacob asks his arms crossed over his chest.

“Tom is a wolf; I don’t know about Jessica” Radu says figuring that it is best to tell him everything and be honest. 

“why are they gone, if Tom is a wolf, we should keep him close and follow him back to his pack.” Jacob says wondering just what his son might have done.

“He knows about me. Knows that I killed wolves. He went to tell the pack; they’ll be here soon.” Radu says making sure that his father understands that he only told Tom about himself, he has no idea that his father is a hunter as well. 

For a few second all the two do is sit, then with no warning Jacob balls up his fist and slam it into the side of Radu’s head, his balance lost he falls head over heels down the stairs, then slams into one of the concrete walls. Jacob furious now that his son has told the very people that they are hunting what they are and who they are. As he walks down the stairs, he picks up a shovel off of the wall. Without mercy he begins to hit his son over and over Radu takes another hit, each hit is a flash of pain and fire, too many times the shovel hits his already wounded back. The pain over taking him he soon falls into darkness, Jacob now standing over his unconscious son tosses the shovel aside. His son has ruined everything, this pack now knows they are hunters. Stepping over Radu he picks up an ax off the wall, for the longest time he stands over Radu, he should kill him, cut his losses and kill him. But soon his mind flashes with an idea, if Radu is here and found dead the pack will only continue hunting him, no let the pack have Radu. Jacob making up his mind puts the ax back in its place and leaving his son unconscious on the floor he goes upstairs and pulls a duffel out of his closet, his bug out bag, something he planned for a long time ago. Knowing there is no time to waist he takes one last look at his house and leaves, getting in his car and leaving, he’ll call holly and see if he can’t stay at one of the safe houses of the Hospitallers. He has done enough work for them they should have no problem helping him out. 

As evening begins to set Radu steps thought the entrance of the old town church, he thought the pack would have found him by now. Found him and killed him. He woke a few hours ago, the house was empty, Tom and Jessica had packed their things and left, he know that already, but he found that his father had grabbed the bug out bag and left as well, he was alone, he walks though church and sits in one of the first pews. Lowering his head, he takes several deep breaths trying to keep himself from sobbing. Taking a deep breath, he stares up at the stain glass image of Jesus. 

“I don’t even know why I’m here; you’ve never cared for my kind, and sure as hell never cared for me. All my life I have tried to be a faithful servant of yours. I slew the hounds of your enemy. Now you take it all from me, my family, the ones I could have called friends, and soon the wolves will come and take my life.” Radu says tears rolling down his cheeks, 

“it sounds like I have found my quarry, please let us speak” Adele says stepping into the church. 

Like Deucalion suggested she had gone to the school and just in time, classes had let out and she was lucky enough to catch the scent of at least a dozen wolves, but more then that there was a female with the scent of a leopard all over her. She talked to her and found that she was with Radu, an Iraqi boy just the right age. Even told her where he lived. She went to the house and found it empty, at first, she was surprised, his scent was no where in the house, then she found the basement and rage poured over her. Whoever this Jacob was he treated Radu little better than a slave, keeping him a cell, whipping him, beating him and then when things got hard abandoning him, even though it was clear to her that Radu was the one doing all the hunting. She counted 8 wolfs teeth. She wanted to look around more but couldn’t loose the trail, and soon tracked him here. Now she finds him cursing god or at least his son. It is time to set the young man straight.

“If you’re one of the packs then just get it over with…. I’m…. I’m done” Radu says lowering his head.

“I am not one of the packs, but they are indeed coming. It seems your welcome here is over. I have arranged it so we have some time however. Please let us talk I wish to know just what I am dealing with so that I may help you” She says and sits in the pew next to him.

“if you spoke to the pack then you know everything” He says not rising his face.

“I do not know the pack, I have not spoken to them, but I do believe that I might know a great deal. You are a Lycan, a leopard. Your so-called father treated you as a slave and used you as his instrument of death. I do not know what your father has told us you about your kind, but I am guessing from your little argument with the white Jesus here, you think you are spawn of the devil. That is hardly true, but it is just what your enemy wish you to think” She says and gently lifts his head so that he can look at her.

“what are you talking about, how can you know what I was taught” Radu asks staring deep into her eyes.

“Because it was the same that our order was taught almost a thousand years ago. Our own order was much like the church, Lycans and all dark creatures were instruments of the devil. At one point, the years probably around 1100 or so, one of the orders had fallen in love with a Lycan, he was hunting the woman and as he studied her learned about her, then got close and soon started to love her. He went to the master of the order and they talked, it was decided that he would continue to watch her, and they would watch him. And did you know what they learned, Lycans, almost all sentient dark creatures, are no different then us. They changed the way the order did work, we no longer hunted dark creatures for the fact that they are supernatural, instead we hunted only those that grew out of control, and there are plenty, but we no longer limit ourselves to dark creatures, we hunt all who threaten the balance of things. You were a son to one of our more skilled members. Your family was slaughtered because your father had killed an alpha to a rather savage pack, the pack did not disband like he had hoped and instead picked a new alpha, more savage then the last. He led a raid on the village you came from, killed everyone, but you had lived. I believe you know the rest, your father adopting you, and the wolf finding his own family.” She says and gently strokes the side of his face.

“I am one of those Lycans, I killed twelve wolves, innocents, if you are a professional, please make it quick” Radu says closing his eyes and accepting his fate.

“No, you are our brother, what you did was under orders and brainwashing of this priest you called father. I am here to simply take you home. We can help you, heal you, remove the taint of this man’s life upon your, so that you can learn what you truly want.” She says smiling at him. 

“Do you really believed that I can be helped” Radu says now a shimmering bit of hope in his voice.

“I do, now come, the wolves will be here, and I do not wish to meet them. I have had a long day and killing a pack is a lot of work” She says with a chuckle and taking his hand guides him out of the church.

Deucalion watches as the two teenagers walk out of the church and into the night. The girl has clearly found the young man that her order had lost. he’s not sure were they are going but wishes them all the best. Then whistling to himself walks away himself, his job in this town is over, Crixus will send one of his own to guard this pack, meanwhile he is due in Nevada in a week, a possible pack of coyotes, gypsies from what he is told, Crixus wants them for infiltration jobs.


End file.
